Far from normal (RED fanfic)
by EmilyP2211
Summary: Life is never easy, especially when your dad is a retired agent and is classified as RED, and I've been lying to him for years about my job.
1. Chapter 1

"Tell us were to find your father is or i'll start cutting" the man stood in front of me playing with a knife, "why do you need him. You can tell me your goning to kill me anyway" I batted my eye's at them, "what the hell boss she's got a point" thug number two said, thug number one or 'boss' shrugged, "we want to know were he is" I looked confused "what word slipped you up" he asked. We were interupted by my laptop telling me I was getting skyped, "would you mind accepting it" I asked, they accepted the request, "hey dad" I smiled sweetly at him fidgeting in my chair my hnds were tied behind my back nd fastened there by a pair of cuffs, "what's going on why are yo tied to a chair" he asked, "no reason, why are you calling what's wrong" I quieried, "we are in need of your help" he told me, "dad you know i'm busy with work" I huffed I saw a girl in the background "OMG is this the girl. Is that Sarah" I asked excited, "yeah that's Sarah" he nodded, "give me a minute" I told him.

"Excuse me a drink would be nice" I demanded the guy named boss walked over to me a bottle of water in his hand once he was close enough, i kicked my legup kicking him the nose he stumbled back giving me long enought to displace my wrist and slip my hand out of the cuffs and place it back in again I kicked him in the head before doing a scorpian kick to the second thug and knocking him out before tepping on his neck d snapping it. I brushed a piece my hair out of face and turned back to the screen "you were saying" I asked wiping my hands on my pencil skirt, "i'm not gonna ask about what just happened" he asked raising an eyebrow "meet at Victoria's house asap", "why what have you done this time" I sighed, "I got the attention of some not very nice people" he told. "You've gotto be kidding me" I grumbled "last time I tried to help you I almost lost my job", "please" he begged, "fine" I hung up and grabbed my phone dialing a number i never wanted to use, "ah Florence i new you would call" his weasely voice said, "shut it stark and listen I ed to borrow yur jet" I said sternly, "why" he asked, "my dad is in a bit of a situation" I explained "just to England one way" trip I promised him, "fine but you owe me one" he said, "thankyou so much" I hung up and picked up my emergency get way bag and out the door leaving it unlocked.

I waited outside the airport waiting for my obscure family to arrive I hadn't seen any of hem including my dad in the flesh for years. I d been recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. at the age of 16 and i was now 25 so it had been nine years, I had been worring myself at what they would say i had only seen my dad but even then that was over skype. I was sitting on a bench outside the airport my bag on my lap, my gun in my jeans and my night night pistol in my coat pocket. I watched as people passed watching them going about their normal lives. I thought back over my years being an agent, I was now a master assasin, master martial artist, a trained seductress, master interigator and hacker and a extremly skilled maksman. I sighed I wasn't happy with what I had become was a muderer on multiple accounts and it really sucked because my love life was a catastophe from my father being a over protective ass to me perminatly travelling I haven't had one since year 10. My dad dosen't even know what I do For a living which I feel really bad about, he thinks i'm a journalist. Hopefully he didn't see l that happened earlier as I had somewhat shut the lid

"Florence" my dad's voice said from in front of me I looked up from my hands, "dad" I ran over to him wrapping my arms around him and hugged him tightly, "oh my baby girl I have missed you so much" he mummbled kissing the top of my head, "i've missed you to" I spoke into his chest, "you've changed so changed so much" I stepped back and looked at me, "i should hope so" I told him. When i was 16, I had a ayered pixie cut and was a bit over weight and spotty now i was 5'7", spotless skin, long brown hair that shaped m face with a side fringe covering my left eye which I usually tucked behind my ear or with a clip, large brown eyes and cupid lips with a straight-edged shaped nose and now had an athletic strong build. "Common let's get back to the car there are some people waiting for you" I picked up my bag and I grabbed his arm as he led me back to my car.

we were walking up to a black SUV were a group of people were huddled, "my darling" my aunt Victoria called rushing over, "Auntie" she hugged me, "you look beautiful my dear" she said holding my cheeks, "thankyou" I squeezed her hands, "uncle Ivan got a hug in their for your favourite niece" I smiled at him he busteled over, "my little ninja" he crushed in me in his hug, "uncle Iven your crushing me" I told him, "sorry my dear he released me. A woman with black/brown hair was hovering ver by the car next to Marvin. I was walking oer to them until Marvin put a gun to my temple, "what the hell" I exclaimed resisiting the urge to break his arm, "what was your favourite toy's I gave you when you ere seven" he asked meme pressing it harder to my temple, "what" I asked confused, "answer the question" he barked, "um a toy gun which would have fitted a 9mm bullet and a electric toy motorbike which i used to ride around on every time I came to Victoria's house" I replied smoothly, "good to see you" he smiled I lapped him across the face.

"Mad old bastard" I shouted at him, "hi you must be Florence i've heard so much about you" the girl said, "you must be Sarah, may I ask is he still an over protective idiot about everything" I gave her a hug, "was he the same with you" she asked, "let's just say i've only ever a one boyfreind and the relationship lasted a week as my dad had cut it t by putting him in the hospital because he w him buying a rain piece of equipment which can stop you from aving kids but he dosen't need them anymore thanks to Mr. Fists over there" i told her, she laughed "we have much to discuss". The oor to the back of the SUV opened revealing an asian man with black hair chizled features and an excellent figure my stomach tightened as he walked out, "is the journalist here yet or are we still waiting on her" he asked okay the glaass just shattered he is a total jerk, "i think by journalist you must mean me I placed my hands on hips "i'm so sorry for interupting your precious scedual" I said snidly, "no problem at all your apolagie is taken" he got back in the car, "may I please kill him dad" I gritted my teeth, "like father like daughter" Marvin said, "I'm still pissed at you" I told him "and you don't even get me started" I was interupted by a bullet bouncing of the floor at my feet, "everyone get in the car now I yelled as a group of men came cng t us gunpointed a us, everyone looked at me "NOW" I barked, "sweetie what re you doing" Ivan asked, "you know your nickname uncle" I reached for mygun "it ain't just a nickname" I pulled out my gun and pushed Sarah behing me placing a bullet in each of their heads squarely in the center of their foreheads. "Get in the car" I growled climbing into the drivers seat and starting the engine.

I speeded out of the airport and on to the motorway, "what the hell was that back there" my dad demanded as I swerved in and out of cars, "well I might not have been completely honest about my occupation" I admitted as I took the turning off of the motorway and on to the back roads adjusting the rear view mirror, "what doyou mean" Marvin asked me, "Well i'm not a journalistbut an agent for this rganisation called S.H.I.E.L.D, i'm a level 8 agent and I'm a master assasin, master martial artist, a trained seductress, master interigator and hacker and a extremly skilled marksman" I explained, silence took over the car at my words, "your a what" my dad's voice sounded menacing and deadly, "don't start dad" I sighed concentrating on the road, "don't start, DON'T START" he fumed "you never thought to tell me about this" I howled, "I couldn't it was either fake my death or you and them have no knoweledge of what I do. So I thought me staying alive would be better than me being dead toyou" I said no emotion in my voice, "what happened to you" Dad said that stung more than the time I was hit by a bullet, "life happened dad" was all I said as I pulled over the car.

I hopped out and dragged out my bag with me and began walking along the road in the opposite direction, "where he hell do you think your going" he yelled at me, "you obviously don't want me so I'm going to call my freind to come pick me up" I yelled not even turning around, "sweetie please come back your father dosen't mean it" vIctoria yeled after me, "you can all go shoot yourselves" I turned at this point "do you know what I've had to do for you lot just to get here. I had to ask my ex to give me a lift here as I couldn't take the normal air service here because YOU keeep getting yourself into ten tonnes of dog crap that I have to clean up because YOUR MY RELATIVE" I exclaimed "so don't you dare go pulling that cra on me Frank, because to be honest I have had it up here with everything from the missions to the insane people have to almost sleep with to the people I have to interigate. And if that was not enough i'm supposed to be on holiday ut because of YOU LOT I was acttked in my own home efore coming here" I inished completly fuming "so if you want me to stay I suggest you all keep your traps shut get back in the car" I told them they swiftly got back into the car.

I hopped back into the car and aswas met ith silence, "well that was suprisingly funny" the asian fellow said I reached for my night night gun and shot him. He fell asleep in the back, "what did you just do Ivan asked shocked "put him into a dreamless sleep he'll wake up with a horrible headace but that's about it" I hrugged, "and how odo you know works dad asked" "i helped make it so I think I should bloody know dad" I drove off.

when we finally got to Victoria's house in North America and Han was finally coming round, "I walked round to the back of the car and opened the door "wakey wakey sleepy head half the town is probably dead" I said, "urgh" was all he said, I flung my bag over my shoulder then picked him up in my arms and began to walk inside "do you ant a hand" Victoria asked, "if you ant you could open the door for me" I suggest. She ogged up he stairs and opened the door wide I took the second door on my left and placed han on the couch before running and grabbing a pillow and a blanket and gingerly made him comfortable before lking back out into the hallway and into the dinning room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad it's been nine years people change" I told him calmly as leaned against the table in the dining room, "Not as drastically as this" he yelled at me slamming his hands down on the table "it's like you've lost the ability to feel", "like I said things happen people change dad" I said my patience slowly thinning. "What kind of things" Victoria asked me, "none of your bloody business" I slammed my hands on the table and stood up breathing heavily "it's confidential only three people can read the file" I snarled, "sweetie please talk to us we only want to help" Victoria squeezed my hand gently "we just want to understand" I snatched my hand away and dragged my hand through my hair. "If I could I would but I can't so I shan't" I shrugged, "or it's because you're a spy and have been sent here to spy on us" Marvin said, I froze anger boiling up inside me "what did you just say" my voice came out in a deathly whisper, "you're a spy" he told me, "Marvin move" Iven told him as I stood there shaking with rage, "she wouldn't hurt me she's to soft" he taunted and I snapped.

I lunged aiming for his throat my hands out stretched, only to be grabbed as I was inches away from him "YOU HORRID MAN" I screeched "I'LL GET YOU" I thrashed around in my dad's arms "I came here to save your ass's not to get the third degree" I shrugged my dad off "you wanna know what happened what I did fine I'll tell you but don't say I didn't warn you' I breathed "I was single handedly storming a building which hostages where being held in and experimented on and I had killed an unknown number of as assailants all the while being unarmed as I had run out of bullets" I sat back down "I managed to free all the hostages unharmed. However whilst on the mission the things I experienced left me emotionally scarred and caused a radical change in my personality, that's how the shrink put it. After the mission though I attained a legendary status within S.H.I.E.L.D. for my exploits and everyone feared me" I told them I hadn't spoken about it in five years.

"But that doesn't explain what happened that made you change"" dad had calmed down a lot now and had a kind smile on his face, "there was one hostage we didn't know about" I gulped "a young girl she was being kept separately to the others. By the time I had found her she was already half dead and she asked me to end her life" I gulped tears threatening to spill "she was so battered and bruised, half her bones where broken and she looked like a skeleton. I-I-I couldn't say no so I did as she asked and ended her suffering. And as my psychiatrist put it "it broke me" " the room was deathly silent "I found that in the line of work I do it's better not to feel because if you don't feel you can't get hurt. I don't want your sympathy and I don't want your pity understood I made a hard call it's nothing I wasn't trained for" I put on my poker face, "okay" my dad said to me placing a hand on my shoulder which I out of habit shrugged off.

"I'm going to do a perimeter check" I chucked them each an ear piece out of my bag is there is something wrong I'll tell you and you get the hell away from here no arguments" I told them as I stripped of my top trousers and shoes revealing my suit. It was a one piece uniform which had long sleeves and a zip up the front, it was made out of a very durable and flexible material. I quickly stepped into my combat boots on and tied my hair in a pony tail before putting my guns in my holsters on my thighs and my two wakizashi blades (that where retracted into their handles so they looked like. Pair of batons) on my back and stuck a knife in each of my boots, "maybe I should come with you" dad suggested I just glared at him, "no I work better alone" I told him "but Vic your more than welcome to join me and Sarah" I placed a gun in her hand "that's the safety catch it's on at the moment move it up to take it off and down to put it back on" I told her passing Victoria a machine gun out of the bag.

"Let's move" me and Victoria made our way out the door and I heard my dad say "why dose she hate", 'because you're an ass hole" I yelled slamming the door on my way out, "you know I love you whatever right" Vic told me as we walked along the border, "I know Vic, it's just hard coming back here. It's a constant reminder of who I used to be the girl I've been working so hard to get back to but I just can't to much has happened I'm basically a broken toy" I sighed as we walked, "your not a broken toy if anything your just lost and I'll be there to help every step of the way I can promise you that" she gave me a one armed hug "so look at you all grown up and bad ass" she joked as we circled the perimeter, "yeah fighting the world on a daily basis arguing with the leaders of all the countries yeah really bad ass" I made punching movements in the air.

"So Vic who is after my dad this time" I asked "I'm guessing it's not Han" she laughed "no actually it's not him although your dad enlisted his help" she explained "a group named HYDRA" my blood ran cold as I froze to the spot "what's wrong" she asked panicked, "get back to the house NOW" I ordered her she obeyed as I scanned the area before following her into the house. "Okay we have a major problem" I shouted as I went back into the dining room and over to the table where everyone was, "what's wrong have they found us" Han asked, "no now shut up and sit down now" I barked out and to my surprise he sat down "now tell me why the hell is HYDRA after you" I turned my full attention to Frank who was sitting quietly Sarah next to him, "why" he questioned, "TELL ME NOW" I yelled at the top of my lungs "or so help me god I'll get Fitz-Simmons down here and I'll get them to extract it using some sort of fricking gizmo they invented" they continued to look at me "we are as good as dead if you do not tell me why" that got them talking, "they said they wanted an Avenging Angel" Iven said my blood was now freezing and my heart beat was up to about a hundred beats per minute "but we don't know what it is" I gulped and began to pace racking my hands through my hair.

"That's me" my voice was quite, "what, what's you" Sarah asked me as I stopped "I'm the avenging angel, that's my code name when I'm on an op" I looked round the room meeting everyone's stares "we played right into their hands" I groaned, "how" Vic asked an I couldn't help but laugh, "they new you would call me and they are probably keeping tabs on us right now so they know I'm here. They new you would call me for help" I collapsed in a chair, "why are they after you" Han asked me, "I killed Whitehall" I groaned covering my face with my hands, "who" they asked in unison, "some psychopath who liked to experiment on humans really confusing guy who turns out didn't age after some experiment he did. Anyway he was head of HYDRA and after I killed him HYDRA we all thought died but apparently their motto is actually true", "so what your saying is they want you dead as a kind of revenge" Marvin asked I nodded, "we are so helping you" my dad had his scary voice on "nobody is going to touch you", "huh uh not happening" I argued, "the more time your with me the more likely you are going to end up dead somewhere so no way this is my mess and I am going at this alone it is what I am trained for".

"Your dad is right Hun" Sarah said "your going to need all the help you can get" she told me, "you do realise we are all most likely going to die right" they nodded "second thing you do realise. Your all insane" they nodded again and I couldn't help but smile, "so what do we do now?'' Han asked as I stood up cracking my knuckles

"We prepare for war"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with it's own freedom" I explained to my family that had gathered in the living room "what we did not realise is that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. Many wars against HYDRA taught us much. After the war S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded, the principle of S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded upon pure. Sometimes to protect one man against himself sometimes to protect the planet against an alien invasion…. But the belief that drives me and many other agents is all the same, wether it is one man or the many we protect them as they are all worth saving but sadly HYDRA believes the complete opposite and are obsessed with power" I finished before continuing "they've been surviving and multiplying since the 19th century and one of their main leaders was white hall who I killed. But now it's being run by an ex-agent his name is Grant ward he is a lying bastard who manipulates people todo what ever he wants" I ground my teeth together as I placed a picture on the table across the table.

"I'm guessing there's more to the story" Victoria asked me and I nodded meekly "you wanna tell us" she asked,

"Not particularly" I said honestly as I continued as placed a few more images "this here is Doctor List he is a basically a mad scientist who does experiments on humans for fun he is obsessed and a nasty piece of shit and this here is Grants right hand man Kebo he is one hell of a fighter never underestimate and this Gideon he like Grant is a leader as well he isn't much of a fighter but he is an excellent spy he can weasel his way in anywhere like the rodent he is" I spat "that's all the important things you need to know" I explained, just as my phone began to vibrate "excuse me it's work" I said as I put the phone on the table and on to speaker,

"Moses" I said in my serious tone,

"Where the hell have you been agent" Phil's voice was harsh "do you know how much the team have being worrying about you" he scolded me,

"Sorry Phil" I apologised,

"The whole of fucking the HYDRA is after you" he yelled "we thought you where dead"

"No still alive and kicking" I said sheepishly,

"Okay we are coming to get you" he told me,

"I can't Phil" I sighed "I'm sorry",

"What do you mean" he said exasperated,

"They threatened my family" I gulped waiting for him to erupt "I can't just leave them"

"Oh hell no" I heard Hunter and Mac say in the background there was a scuffle as the phone was put on speaker,

"We are so not leaving you out there all alone" Hunter said "we are so coming to find you, you aren't doing this by yourself" he barked down the phone,

"I'm agreeing with him here Flo" Mac said calmly there where a choruses of yeahs and we're on our way,

"Sorry guys but that ain't happening" I said hesitantly "I'll see you all soon" I hung up the phone just as the yelling started I groaned and banged my head against the nearest wall "I'm in so much shit",

"You okay sweetheart" Iven asked,

"No" I said "this is so fucked up" I scoffed "my team are gonna hate me" I slid down the wall and on to the floor my suit sliding down the wall easily just as I heard the screech of rubber against Tarmac I peered out the window HYDRA where storming the house at the front,

"What is it" Han asked,

"HYDRA" I said as I turned around pulling my hair up into a ponytail and placed my blades into their holders along with my guns on my back and placing my S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem on my shoulder for all to see and set my mouth in a hard line "go I'll meet you here at this address I think I made a big mistake saying no I'll see you there they'll know who you all are and whatever you do Marvin don't shoot them" I began to walk towards the front door I was sending them to the play ground base where very one would be,

"If you think we are letting you go out there your insane" Han said walking up to me "there are around 50 of them all out there you'll die",

"No I won't" I told him firmly and the person you need to ask for is Agent Coulson. If any of you follow me out there I will personally make your life a living hell now go out the back way" they all nodded hesitantly "and take my bag" I said as I turned away "I won't be needing it where I will probably be ending up" I whispered to myself as I watched my family leave safely before I walked out the front door.

Han was right there where loads of them all there guns where pointed at me as I stepped out in front of them hands down by my sides,

"Clark how beautiful your looking today" Ward's irritating voice said from the front lines I scoffed,

"Go fuck yourself ward" I snarled at him "now what do want",

"I think you know" he said and I shrugged,

"Yeah I know I just wanted to hear you say it" I smirked as I walked down the stairs and stood a few feet away from him

"Well you did kill our leader so it is only fair unless you would like to join me" he held out his hand "and I can spare your life",

"Are revenge. They say vengeance taken will tear the heart and torment the soul but I never thought you would be the kind of guy to give me an ultimatum"

"Well I'd do anything for you" he said his faced softened and he was like the old Grant the one that I loved I quickly shook my head,

"You made me hate you Grant you betrayed me you used me to get what you want" I said to him as he walked towards me,

"You can either love me or hate me but either way" I was in front of me now "I am still on your mind" he whispered in my ear as I shoved him back,

"Go to hell" I turned and ran back into the house right the way through till I reached the garage guns sounding behind me as Grant yelled after me. I cried out in pain as a three bullets lodged themselves in me but I still continued on my way to my Kawasaki ninja 300 KRT bike that I had been storing here with Victoria for a couple of months now I leaped on it and started it up it purred to life underneath me as I crashed through the garage doors and away.

At least my family got away

I thought to myself as I winced at the pain in my side as I weaved in and out of cars trying to get to HQ as quickly as possible I knew my family where there already from the tracker I had installed in the cars a while back and it was a relief my distraction tactic had worked but the only thing to put a dampener on my success that my psych ex still had a thing for me

After a little while of driving I finally found HQ and pulled up to the entrance showing my eye for a iris scan so I could go in after a couple of seconds I was allowed access to the building I slowly pulled in and parked I was breathing heavily and was finally able to get a good look at my side I had lost quite a bit of blood so I put pressure on the wounds before I slowly got off the bike and slowly began to stagger my way towards the entrance into the main area.

"Florence" I heard May behind me "Florence thank god I thou—" she looked at me and then my hunched position against the wall and the dark patch on my side "oh god" she said as I slowly slid down the wall,

"I know I just couldn't help myself" I joked as I sat on the floor "could you give me a hand" she nodded and slid my arm round her shoulders so I could lean on her as we walked,

"What the hell happened" she asked as we heaved open the door and began to half limp half sprint down the corridor with May yelling move, black dots where clouding my vision as we finally reached the infirmary. I could hear people shouting and yelling as I was placed on a hospital bed and wheeled through the halls May not letting go of my hand till she was prised off by one of the doctors which was when m world went black and I drifted into a blissful sleep.

"Florence" I heard someone call me "Florence can you hear me common you got a wake up" it was my dad I groaned and rolled over hiding underneath the covers,

"Five more minutes" I flapped my hand in the direction of his voice "I do wanna get up" there was a chorus of laughter and I hid even deeper "I have a raging headache ombré's so you either shut up or I'll make you I might have been shot but I can still aim a gun",

"Glad to see HYDRA haven't ruined you" Phil said as I crawled out of the covers,

"Ergo" I grumbled at the light "bloody lights" I rubbed my eye's and yawned "how long have I been out" I asked no one inparticular,

"12 hours" my dad said next to me,

"Okay everyone out I'm gonna get changed" I said as I swung my legs of the bed and unplugged myself from my drip "I'll see you in a minute" they nodded and left the room as I scavenged through my bag for some clothes I quickly pulled out my pair of black skinny jeans knee high boots with a pointed heel, my black halter neck crop top, my leather jacket, my fingerless gloves and my pair of dark sunglasses that I attached to the front of my top before putting my two blades in the thighs on my holsters and my gun in the belt of my jeans before brushing out my hair and putting it in a French plait.

"Alright I have some hunting and killing to do so let's get a move on" I said in my 'mess with me at your own peril" voice whilst my face face was set in my killer look as I strode towards the seating area for a large glass of vodka,

"Hey where do you think your going" my dad called after me as I burst through the doors making everyone jump and straight to my secret stash of alcohol, I held up one hand as I poured myself a glass of vodka then downed I did this twice before I faced them,

"Hey you shouldn't be u—"Ivan started but never finished the sentence

"Don't start" I hissed under my breath "I am not in the mood for a lecture I've had enough drama for one fucking day" I said as I ditched the glass and took on the bottle,

"Are you sure youshould be drinking" Victoria asked I just glared at her,

"I couldn't give a fury rats ass wether I should or shouldn't be drinking V" I said as I finished the bottle "and anyway it ain't like I'm gonna be getting pissed anytime soon" I scoffed as I dumped the bottle in the bin and grabbed a beer,

"Wow someone's breaking out the party earlier" Hunter's very soothing voice said from the door and I couldn't help but relax,

"Thank god" I said as I walked over to him and straight into his open arms,

"You wanna talk about it" he asked I shook my head against his chest "wanna go work your rage out" he asked again I nodded and stayed there. A few seconds later a swam of people flooded into the room a swarm of very familiar people might I add,

"May said you where back but we couldn't find you we thought we missed you" Skye sighed a she reached me out of hunter's grasp and into her's I put my drink down and hugged her back "why are you always the one getting shot" she chuckled as we separated,

"What can I say I'm a bullet magnet" I shrugged as I was attacked by Simmons and Fitz "hey guys watch the side still a bit sore" I winced at the pressure

"Never ever do that again" Fitz scolded me "we all thought you where dead" he looked me dead in the eye whilst Gemma still hang on to me like she was super glued,

"Don't blame me blame them" I pointed to my family "it ain't my fault they're danger magnets"

"Well at least we know where you get it from now" Mac said I turned to him and he swung me up and spun me around in a hug "but seriously give it a rest on the injuries I don't think Bobbie or May could survive finding another grey hair" he smirked as he put me down,

"If you'll all excuse me" I said as I walked out the door "I need to go punch something and I think I'm better off punching a bag rather than Marvin" I said as I shot glares at the man fiddling with something "yeah you should be nervous Marvin, do you know how pissed I am right now" I questioned as he sat uncomfortably in his seat "I still haven't forgiven you and I could turn up any time any place and shoot you you mad old bastard" I said before striding out the door and towards my room which I shared with Bobbie.

hi guys sorry if this chapter is a bit sloppy and boring I'm just trying to update when ever I can I have loads of exams at the moment and they are taking up most of my time, I'm really sorry.

LOL Emily, x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I continued to punch, kick and throttle the punching bag in front of me taking out all the frustration and pent up energy I had been storing over the past I don't know how long in one major workout,

"What did the punching back ever do to you" I heard Han ask,

"What do you want" I grunted as I did a 360 kick before continuing to punch the bag,

"Just came to talk if you wanted" he asked me hesitantly,

"You're a terrible liar Han" I growled "dad sent you to spy on me didn't he",

"He worries about you" he shrugged "and being as you won't tell anyone what is going on what else is he supposed todo",

"Stay out of my fucking business" I punched a whole through the punching bag "that's what he's supposed todo. I'm trying to keep you all safe" I let an a frustrated shriek,

"From what" Han asked his curiosity getting the better of him,

"My psychopath ex" I hissed under my breath as I took a long sip from my water bottle "that's what" I then heard my earpiece begin to whistle as someone logged on,

"Hey anyone reading Coulson wants a meeting asap" Bobbie said hurriedly,

"I'll be there in two" I replied before picking up my stuff and stalking towards the exit,

"Are you always this grumpy" Han asked I just continued to walk through the halls till I reached the room where everyone was I walked in silently and unnoticed as I stood at the back of the room watching,

"I agree with you Phil" Frank said "but you know Florence she is hotheaded and stubborn" my dad sighed,

"I do understand that Mr Moses but it is in her best interest and yours if you lay low here for a while" Phil spoke calmly,

"Like hell is that going to happen" I made everyone jump and look at me "that bastard threatened my family both by blood and by work no way in hell am I laying low till Ward is six feet under" I growled looking straight at Phil "if anyone is going to lay low it's you lot" I pointed to Frank, Victoria, Iven, Marvin, Han and Sarah "we know what we're doing and who we are dealing with you don't so don't you dare argue" I held up my hand,

"Hun" my dad spoke softly "we only want what's best for you" he smiled I continued to stare blankly at him,

"No what is best for me right now is for you all to but out and let me deal with it" I exclaimed "my psych ex, my life, my enemy my problem it is as simple as that" I shrugged,

"Can we have a word in private" Hunter asked me before grabbing me by the arm and dragging me out the room and into the holding cell a few doors down. He shoved me in locking the door behind us and marching me down the stairs till we where on the ground,

"What the hell Lance" I shoved him "who's side are you on",

"I'm on the side of keeping you safe from that psycho" he seemed pissed "that's what side I'm on",

"All I'm trying to do is keep you all safe and if that means having to risk my life to save all of yours so be it" my voice was high now "one life for the many",

"No" he spoke firmly "no way in hell am I loosing you not to that bastard" he grabbed me by the shoulders,

"Sometimes you have to make hard calls Lance" I spoke softly,

"Yeah I get that but you've already done that to many times" he argued with me "that's what got you into this mess" he shouted at me,

"Well that ain't my fault is it" I yelled back at him,

"Oh screw this" he muttered before crashing his lips to mine,

This caught me off guard, but I soon melted into it. I closed my eye's and knitted my hands in his hair as my arms wrapped around his neck. I feel sparks on my lips and butterflies in my stomach as we slam into the nearest wall, I wrapped my legs around his waist as we stayed there for what felt like forever. My heart sounded like a hummingbirds wings as it pounded at a frantic rate in my chest.

When we finally pulled away from each other the first words to come out of both our mouths was "wow",

"So it took you until now when I have the whole of Hydra after me for you to finally kiss me" I smirked as we leaned our foreheads against each other's and I unwrapped my legs,

"Hey" he said as I chuckled,

"Well this is a surprising development" Skye said making both me and Hunter jump out of our skins and made ma bash my head against a wall "FYI I totally ship you to and it's about time anyway" she smirked,

"Why you little" I growled as she fled back up the stairs I was about to chase after her but Hunter had already wrapped his hands round my waist and pulled me back to him,

"Leave her" he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine "common let's go do something" he said taking my hand as we walked up the stairs.

I was sat in the break room curled up next to hunter watching Die hard for about the millionth time, I could feel Hunter staring at me as we sat their.

"What you staring at" I asked turning my head to face him,

"What your looks are just to captivating" he shrugged with a cheeky grin on his face,

"Well aren't you the next Casanova" I teased.

He leaned in and kissed me tentatively and with out hesitation this time I instantaneously melted in to him, our lips moved in synchronised movements as we slowly leaned back onto the couch so he was on top of me. I entwined myself around him holding him closer to me so there wasn't a millimetre of space separating us, it felt so good to finally be this close with someone again after the whole Ward fiasco. The rest of the world turned into an inferno as our once tentative kiss turned to one of lust and desire,

"For goodness sake can't you two keep your hands of each other for five minutes" Skye groaned from the doorway,

"Yeah and keep it PG13 in here I'd rather see as little as possible" Mac said collapsing on one of the many chairs in the room,

" . . .it' . .nerves" I spoke in between kisses, before finally untangling myself from Hunter and sitting up,

"We wouldn't have to if you two got a room" Skye teased,

"Like hell your getting a room" my dad spoke from the doorway "who the hell is this guy" he scowled,

"For crying out loud dad" I exclaimed "what is your problem",

"My problem is the fact you jump every guy that's nice to you" he replied, I sucked in a breath and stormed over to him slapping him right across his smug annoying face,

"Hope that hurt ass hole" I hissed at him "if you cared the slightest bit about me you would be happy that after years and years of being on my own I finally found a great guy to date I might be able to get over my trust issues but no I'm just a little slut to you aren't daddy dearest" I snapped,

"No not at all" he spoke apologetically but I was to pissed to care "I'm sorry",

"Screw your sorry's how many times have I heard them before" I said frustrated "I give up with you, you won't let go I'm not a child you can't control me anymore Frank" I sigh he looked a if he wanted to say something but I held up a finger "right now I could quite happily suffocate you so I wouldn't suggest saying anything, so just leave and we'll talk later when we are ALONE" I made sure to add emphasis on the alone he sighed and walked out the room.

"Are you okay" Skye asked walking up to me,

"No" I replied as tears began to roll down my face "OMG" I exclaimed Skye looked at me,

"OH MY GOD" she exclaimed "your crying",

"I know" I said as I flapped my hands in front of my face "I haven't cried in what 9 years" I exclaimed as the boys looked at us bewildered "now I'm crying for a whole different reason" I sobbed as me and Skye embraced,

"Me too" we cried into each other's shoulders,


End file.
